utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Mikaze
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Mikaze Ai |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Relationships }} |color = |font-color = White |kanji name = 美風藍 |romaji name = Mikaze Ai |aka = Einsatz |nickname = Ai-ai |age-game = 15 (D/AS), 16 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15 |birthday = March 1 |height = 178 cm (5' 10") |gender = Male |original = Not available |fandisk = Not available |music = Not available |debut = Not playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |horoscope = Pisces |specialty = Synthesizer |seiyuu = Aoi Shouta |units = with with Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki with Kurusu Syo and Hijirikawa Masato |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1}}Mikaze Ai (美風藍, Mikaze Ai) is an upperclassman or a senpai at Saotome's Idol Agency. He is training |3= Kurusu Syo}} and |3= Shinomiya Natsuki}}. He is voiced by Aoi Shouta Appearance Ai is a tall boy with cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail. Frequently you'll find him in white trousers, white shirt, beige vest and white jacket. You may also see him wearing baggy trousers that are the color of cocoa, and a black shirt and blue jacket, and sometimes find him in a T-shirt similar to the color of his eyes and hair. Near the end of season 2, you can find him in multicolored hoodies. Personality and Interest The senior of |3=Kurusu Syo}} and |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}}. In the anime he's in an idol quartet with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}} called QUARTET NIGHT. In Debut, it's said that he's an android (A.I. stands for Artificial Intelligence). Ai is very apt and hardworking. Often is the mediator when Camus and Ranmaru argue. Ai is strict with his teaching. His previous students quit after one month of training under him. He goes by, “If they have potential, raise them. If they don’t, drop them.” Ai calls everyone by their first names. He is seen in the last episode of Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% with the other seniors. Even though he doesn't have interest in eating, he seem to have interest in the vegetable called the "Butterbur sprout". He also customizes a computer which he owns. In the Drama CDs, Ai calls his fellow seniors by their given names, but in contrast he calls all of ST☆RISH by their full name (family name and given name). Android Ai is an android, however, that isn't implied in the anime. You can learn about him in the game: *Natsuki route: Ai's shoulder falls during practice. *Syo route: Ai starts to stutter and say "What is love?" after he saw Syo blushing after Natsuki had left and just then appears a previously unnamed professor who asks Syo to help Ai learn what love is. *During his route in "All Star", it is revealed that he was designed to look like Aine Kisaragi, a former idol and Reiji's best friend who disappeared, in order to help Aine to wake up from his unconsciousness. Anime Ai first appears with Camus, Kurosaki Ranmaru, and Kotobuki Reiji performing one of their songs as holograms,and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Ai was assigned senior to Syo Kurusu and Shinomiya Natsuki. Ai claimed to not have any interest in teaching them, but that they would make interesting test subjects.He moved Syo and Natsuki's items to one half of the room, and made them sleep in bunk beds, as did all the other seniors(excluding Camus). He instructed them not to pass the line of the door. Ai felt that Syo was not disciplined enough and created a daily schedule for him (and Natsuki) to follow, which starts at 5:00 am and ends at 9:00 pm. Song Chronology |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = Winter Blossom |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 月明かりのDEAREST |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Beautiful Love |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |image = IDOLSONGNEWSERIES-AI.jpg |datereleased = June 25, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = A.I |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 二人のモノグラム |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Quartet Idol Song |image = QUARTETIDOLSONG.jpg |datereleased = August 27, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ranmaru}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Gallery See here: Mikaze Ai/Gallery. Trivia *Ai is the youngest among the senpai, being only 15, and among the main cast, being at least two years younger than Kurusu Syo. **Although despite the age difference between them, Ai is taller than Syo by 17 centimeters (5 inches). **It is shown in the game, that whenever he thinks too hard about 'love', he overheats. * His name makes his nature very ironic, as 'Ai' means love in Japanese; though when written in kanji, his name spells as the color indigo. Likely, it's also a play on words; when romanized it could be read as the acronym for Artificial Intelligence: A.I. * His type of girl is a girl with nice skin. Category:Male Category:Mikaze Ai Category:Idols Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Stub